The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana, commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HAVPRTB709’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Campanula plants with attractive flowers and resistance to Botrytis. 
The new Campanula plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands on Jul. 16, 2014 of Campanula portenschlagiana ‘Porto’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana identified as code number 1403, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment greenhouse in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands on May 19, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by terminal cuttings in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, since Aug. 18, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.